User talk:Shroobario
Hi Shroobario -- we are excited to have Wario Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, PanSola BTW, there is also a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 23:44, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Re: Extension I have forwarded the extension request to the techs. Will let you know the status of the request as information from techs become available. -PanSola 18:20, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Re: Infoboxes At the most fundamental level, infoboxes are just templates containing tables, floated to the right. So if you already understand the template system and how to make and format tables, just make sure style="float:right;" is added to the formatting of the table to make it go to the right side of the screen. There is a fancy (but flexible and easy to use) generic infobox template at w:Template:Infobox. It makes use of the parser function extensions to hide unspecified fields, but that's a more advanced technique and makes the code harder to read. Let me know if you need additional pointers on any of the sub-topics mentioned above (-: -PanSola 20:01, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Your user page You can use the page to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are. I've also tried getting someone to help with your logo, hopefully someone might drop by soon. -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 02:03, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Re: MediaWiki message I'm not sure. You can try going to , then after it has loaded, use the browser's "Find" function to look for key phrases in the message. If you can't find it there, ping me again and I'll dig deeper to see what's going on. (-: -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 20:23, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Suggestion May I suggest you changing the skin to a costom monaco yellow and purple color. It fits much better than blue. --Blue Ninjakoopa 18:38, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Awesome! Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 15:36, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Hey Hey iGoleman here you need any help with anything?-- 19:56, 26 August 2009 (UTC)iGoleman Editing Issue Hey Shroobario, we need to get more editors for this wiki. I'm like the only guy who has made an edit in a long time check out the recent activity and you'll see what I mean.--Murphyshane 21:00, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Logo I have an idea for the WarioWiki logo which I think will look a lot better. Would you mind looking at it? -- Ashley Crygor 06:47, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I've an idea for the new logo. I don't know how to make them though so I'll just describe it: Okay it looks like this, Wario surrounded by treasure and some of his friends in the background.--Murphyshane 20:43, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Promotion to beuracrat (however it's spelled) You'll really promote me to beuracrat Aweseome! (How are you gonna do that)--Murphyshane 16:24, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Cool but what's the difference between now and before?--Murphyshane 16:29, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Cool and can I edit pages that are blocked?--Murphyshane 16:34, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Cool, I think I'm gonna like this job. Well I better get to work see ya later.--Murphyshane 16:40, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Hey Shroobario what do ya think on my edit to the Main Page Oh OK--Murphyshane 16:46, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I think it's time we wrote some new articles what do yo think we should write?--Murphyshane 16:49, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi Shroobario. The other day my friend on th wiki, Silver999 asked me would I promote him to beauracrat. I didn't think that I shold because he didn't edit much so I told him if he did 50 GOOD editd I'd promote him. Do you think that's fair? Murphyshane 18:58, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey. How's it goin'? So... Do You Like Godzilla? Wario Geek Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:27, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Taking care of the wiki How good of a job am I taking care of your wiki? Conker's Bad Fur Day 14:20, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Sysop Can I please has sysop? No one is really here anymore... I helped out your wiki so... please? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 20:15, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Can you resume editing I know you have not editing for a long time. But why not resume editing? The more editor's that edit the better the wiki can be. I hope that you will soon resume editing on this wiki.Starfox u (talk) 18:25, July 6, 2014 (UTC)